Percy Jackson and the Chaotics
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Betrayed and abandoned, the father of Primordials came and took Percy Jackson in. Now leading an army, he must return to the world he had forsaken to save those who left him behind. As he fights however, an ancient evil awakens. From the streets of Olympus to the fields of Camp Half Blood, to the halls of Chaos' throne room and the seas of Earth, Percy Jackson shall go and defend.
1. Rise of a Hero

**Hello Percy Jackson Fans**

**It's me again!**

**So, this is a completely new, somewhat original Chaos story**

**If you're tired of this**

**Then why're you reading this**

**Lots of plot**

**But it's a pretty simple plot**

**I may ask for people's ideas and OCs**

**I will borrow things from my other stories like planet names, characters, and plot works**

**So I'm going to start**

* * *

Third Person POV

"This is war!" Aether shouted as he paced around in the Primordial Throne Room.

Eight of the ten Primordials sat or stood in the throne room, colored black as it remained in the center of the ten's father's palace.

Hemera tried to calm her husband, but Aether brushed her aside, furious at what had transpired.

Tartarus was eagerly waiting for what would happen next, happy that his domain would expand further, giving him even more power from the souls of the punished that would be sent to his massive prison domain.

Chronos sat with his wife Ananke who sat in a throne next to him, the time god observing while the destiny god was busy thinking.

Hydros sat on his throne of coral and stone, water spouts shooting several streams of water into a small moat around his throne. He raised an eyebrow, not knowing what had happened.

Erebus and Nyx watched from their thrones, wondering what dark deed would cause their brother, the opposite of Erebus to grow angry.

"Tell me, what has happened?" Hydros asked. "I was on my world when you called the emergency meeting."

"It is Gaea," Chronos stated, "She has sired children with Tartarus in order to kill her grandchildren in revenge for killing her first children."

"Great," Erebus groaned, "how many times must she cause death and destruction where she goes?"

"As many times as I please!"

Each primordial turned to see the earth goddess stroll into the throne room, wearing her plant green toga with arrogant pride.

"Gaea, you do not even know what have done!" Aether shouted with rage. "The balance is broken, darkness is falling upon Earth."

"I think not," Ananke said as she pulled out her torch.

They all turned to watch her swing it in the air, the bright orange flames coming off to make an IM. The image was translucent and tinted an orange color. Their eyes widened as Zeus struck down his Giant opposite, Porphyrion with the help of his demigod child.

"The combination of god and man, in a single form," Ananke said in awe, "Demigods fighting side by side with their parents in order to defeat a threat to the world. Gaea, your war has failed."

The earth goddess gritted her teeth as an expression of rage covered her face. Before she could screech at them however, there was a flash of light. They looked at the center throne at the end of the throne room. It was a large throne, taller and greater than all others.

It was made of a gleaming black substance, Chaotic Silver. Crafted in a majestic and superior design, waves of dominance rolling off of it onto any person who stood near it. Sitting upon this throne was a man in a set of black robes. His star white hair was elegant and like silk, flowing down from his head and from his large wizard like beard. His eyes were colored star white save for the space black irises and void black pupil that burned in rage.

"Gaea!" Chaos boomed, his eyes fool of malevolence and anger at his daughter.

"Father," they all gasped and Gaea cowered in fear.

"You have destroyed your vows to protect the world you claimed as your domain!"

"I am protecting it!" she argued, "The gods are unfit for being the rulers of Earth!"

"And your children are not fit either!" he bellowed. "Do not anger me child! You have brought great shame to the name your name, my name, and the names of your children. From this day forward, I punish you!"

She cowered and Chaos began to raise a staff made of the same material as his throne, but stopped when he saw his daughter, Ananke's expression.

"Ananke?"

The fiery blonde haired goddess looked up from her confused state and stared with her ember blue eyes.

"Yes father?"

"What is that expression on your face?"

"Expression?"

"You seem confused," he said. "Why?"

"It does not concern this trial," she said and everyone waited as the ancient primordial of the Void processed this information.

"What is it?"

"A prophecy," she said.

"Of what?" Hemera asked.

"A War," Tartarus suggested.

"A Hero?" Nyx asked.

"Both, but also..." she trailed off as she pressed a finger against her lip in thought. The primordials leaned in to she found the word.

"Doom."

She breathed in deeply before exhaling, a fine greenish mist pouring out of her mouth and around her as her eyes turned a glowing green color.

_Demons run when a good man goes to war_

_Hero of light, fight for what's right_

_Guardians of might, but one walks the cosmos bearing guilt from his plight_

_The man who regrets and the man who forgets all in plain sight_

_If hero of prophecy fall so shall eternal night_

_Night will fall and drown the sun_

_When a good man goes to war_

_Friendship dies and true love lies_

_Night will fall and the dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war_

_Child of primordial shall aspire_

_The guilty shall feel inspire_

_Victory over darkness, but count the cost_

_The battle's won, but the child is lost_

_When a good man goes to war_

The green mist stopped pouring from her mouth and Ananke's eyes returned to their normal fiery he color.

"A new prophecy?" Chronos asked, "but to what does it refers?"

"Obviously war," Tartarus stated. "A war like no other."

"Also of a hero," Hemera replied, "and his guardians along with one who bears great guilt."

"Still,the matter remains,when and where will thisprophecy take place?" Chronos asked with curiosity.

"Where all prophecies take place and are fulfilled," their shared father answered as he waved his staff in the air making an image of a world in the form old an IM, "Earth."

They stared at the world before looking back at Gaea.

"Now, for your sister's trial, I hereby sentence you to an eternal silver. You may only awaken by the power of an outside force."

The earth goddess gasped in horror and attempted to flee only for her to be flashed forcibly to Earth by her father.

"Father," Nyx asked, "What shall we do now?"

"We shall meditate on this," he stated. "We must know what this prophecy means and how we are a part of it. One of our demigod children shall be a part of this fray and they shall be in grave danger."

They all nodded before flashing to their separate world's where they resided with their creations.

Chronos returned to his share world with his Ananke. The married couple lived in peace on the world of time guardians known as Galacron.

Hydros returned to his world of Aquanos, world of the water bearing naiads who lived in great cities on or under the rest seas.

Tartarus returned to his domain of chains and shackles within the underworld.

Aether and Hemera returned to their created world, Havenheim where men and woman with wings of doves resided.

Erebus and Nyx went home to the dark world, Shadenheim where beings with crimson wings of bats resided.

Then there was the tenth primordial, Ouranous whose essence drifts in the heavens above Earth, forever watching and listening till the time he may return to the material plane.

Finally, there came Chaos, primordial of the Void. He who was the second oldest being in the universe as his father, The One had come into being with the means to craft the universe. He shared his title as the second being in the universe with his siblings, the primordial, Void, his sister and his brother, Order.

It was in The First Great Void War that Void had perished, creating The Void, a perfect prison in which nothing could escape, not even the imprisoned Order. From that day forward Chaos had taken up the role as the Primordial of the domain his sister had left in the wake of her death.

Chaos simply left his throne and walked outside the massive golden doors of the Primordial Throne Room. He stood before a crowd of millions while trillions of others watched from networks broadcasting as IMs across the universe.

Chaos lived on the world The One had crafted at the beginning. Here on Alpha Primer, the First World was where he resided. Here he crafted its people from the world for his father, the Primes, sons and daughters of the First World.

"My people, I speak to you now with grave news. A great prophecy has been given, one that speaks of war, of a hero, and of a great darkness."

The people murmured in worry, but he quickly dismissed it with his next words.

"However, we know not of when this prophecy shall come to pass. So it may happen now, sooner, or later and I believe with the upper most faith it shall be later in time when this great prophecy shall go into motion."

They cheered, loud. The Primes cheered for their creator as well as all other races that had come had watch. He was right and wrong of course for in the centuries to come there was a lasting peace, but then came the war, the Last Great Void War in which the creations of Chaos's nemesis and brother, Order attempted to conquer the galaxy in their creator's name.

It wasn't until the Helixicron galaxy was destroyed that the Primes intervened. The conflict stretched from one side of the ever growing universe to the next, no world could not feel the effects of The Last Great Void War as planets burned and millions were massacred. For many millennia the Last Great Void War lasted until it ended by the hand of a mighty warrior.

His name was forgotten to all, but Chaos and himself so the universe knew him by the title of Alpha Prime. Knowing the war would last many more millennia and consume even more world's, he sacrificed Alpha Primer in order to save the universe. The First World burned, but Chaos had taken the man to his new Throne Room that resided above Earth.

There he was charged as the greatest transgressor the universe had ever known and was forced to forever walk the world he had saved, forced to grieve and mourn over his actions.

The universe celebrated the end of The Last Great Void War and the supposed completion of the Great Prophecy, but Chaos could feel it in his blood and bones that it was only the beginning.

Soon, after mourning the loss of his people, Chaos returned his gaze to Earth in time for him to discover Nyx attempting to awaken her sister. For this treachery she was forced to remain within the depths of Tartarus where her mind slowly crumbled and madness took hold.

Years passed and Chaos' mournful gaze lightened as he followed the adventures of a new hero, a true and pure hero. Then, he saw the hero fall and decided it was time to meet this great hero, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N-I thought about ending it here**

**Then I thought**

**Nah, what the heck**

* * *

Percy POV

"AH!" I shouted as I flew towards Thalia's Pine.

I had been sent on a quest to go get some kid in Missouri and now I was back, but on the way the kid had been stupid enough to wonder off and find a drakon. The mentioned kid was running after me, screaming as the drakon snapped at him.

"Up the hill!" I shouted as he ran towards Thalia's Pine.

I got up, staggering a bit from the shock I had received when the drakon whacked me with its tail like a baseball player. I held up Riptide and prepared for the coming battle, fortunately I didn't have to fight dazed. A column of fire spewed out at the drakon as Peleus charged down the hill towards the monster, spraying bright flames at it.

The drakon roared and swiped at the dragon, but Peleus' dragon scales were tougher. He snapped and caught the drakon's neck with his mouth. He twisted his head and there was a loud snap and crack as he broke the monster's neck.

"Thanks boy," I said and rubbed his head as he came over to check on me.

I heard a lot of shouting and cursing so I looked up to Half Blood Hill where a group of campers lead by Clarisse stood.

"Crap Prissy," Clarisse shouted as she ran down the hill, "What happened to you?"

"Drakon turned me into a baseball. Luckily, Peleus here saved me."

I patted Peleus on the head and she sighed as she face-palmed.

"Come on," she said, "Chiron's talking to the new camper you brought in and the kid's a bit arrogant."

"Tell me about it," I joked and she helped me up the hill.

By the time I reached Thalia's Pine the daze was gone and I was walking normally to the Big House. Did I ever tell you who I was? Well my name's Percy Jackson, I'm a son of Poseidon. Yeah, yeah, I'm nuts, but wit for me to explain.

You see, the Greek gods have been around for years ever since Greece. They travel with Western Civilization which is currently in America. So fast tracking a bit. My dad had me with, my mom, Sally Jackson.

I went on a ton of quests and ended up killing a bunch of legendary monsters, Titans, Giants, Gaea, yeah that's right, I beat the Earth. So anyways, I was on my way to the Big House to meet Chiron, my teacher.

By the time I was there, Mr. D stormed out, face red and teeth gritted.

"Something wrong?" I asked as he pushed me into the railing of the wooden porch.

"That kid's got no idea who he was talking too," Dionysius growled as he went and sat down at the Pinchole table, starting to play the game with an invisible player.

I shrugged and walked in to see Chiron groaning as the kid stood up with arrogance, puffing his chest in a failed attempt to look heroic.

"Hi Chiron," I greeted and his face lit up as he saw me.

"Hello Perseus," he said and rolled over in his wheelchair, hugging me, "How are you my boy?"

"Great, got the kid and the drakon's dead," I answered.

"Yeah right," the kid scoffed and I frowned, "It probably got bored of throwing you around like a rag doll and ran off."

"Yeah, no," I retorted, "Peleus, the dragon snapped its neck."

"Just proof you're weak," he laughed and I frowned even more.

"That's enough child, Perseus is one of Camp Half Blood's greatest fighters," Chiron stated and the boy just scoffed.

Suddenly, there was a green trident over his head and we both gasped.

"What?" he asked and saw the symbol over his head, "What the hell is that!?"

"The symbol of Poseidon, he has claimed you as his son," Chiron gasped and bowed, "Hail, er..."

"Jordan McGilfor," he smugly introduced in an egotistical tone of voice.

"Hail, Jordan McGilfor, son of Poseidon, the Earthshaker and God of the Seas!"

He smiled smugly, but saw me still standing and scowled at me.

"Why aren't you on your hands and knees?" he demanded arrogantly.

"I'm a son of Poseidon too, I don't have to bow," I answered and he growled in anger.

"I'm still a lot better than you," he snapped at me as he pushed past me to get outside.

"He's a jerk," I said and Chiron sighed.

"I'm sure he'll adjust to life here," he said and I nodded.

"Hopefully."

* * *

One Year Later

"I'm sick of this," I growled as I kicked Jordan's stuff to his side of the cabin.

He was always leaving a mess in our cabin, throwing junk everywhere, even on my bed. We always got kitchen duty for this, but he always pinned the blame on me, just like how he blamed me for everything that went wrong during his stay here in camp.

He stole from my friends and broke their personal belongings. Katie's special garden, the Stoll's family heirlooms, Leo's forge, Jason's and Piper's pictures, Clarisse's newest Maimer, Will's arrows from his father, Apollo, and lots more. Then, he went after my cousins. Thalia found her bow and arrows from Artemis broken under my bed while Nico found burnt pictures of Bianca that Jordan blamed on me.

I was outcasted, thankfully Chiron was there for me, unfortunately dad wasn't. He saw me as a mark of disgrace on his name and tried to disown me, but Chiron persuaded him to not do that. Ever since then I've been ignored or if I was noticed I was treated like a criminal.

Then, there came the day dad came to announce Jordan as his favorite son. When that happened, it was over. I got up from my seat as people cheered and congratulated my half-brother.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I made a blast of water rip up a picture of me and my friends after the Giant War.

I watched with satisfaction as it burst into wet shreds that flopped onto the ground. Water seeped through the wooden floor and I packed my things, hoping to go to my mom's apartment.

"A thousands blessings to you and your girlfriend!" dad shouted in joy as I watched Annabeth lock lips with my arrogant half-brother.

I growled in anger and depression as I left, already knowing about this. My dad almost killed me after I beat up Jordan when I found Annabeth cheating on him with me. Chiron saved my butt from that too. For the next several hours it was a ride from Long Island on a taxi to my mom's apartment.

Then, I saw something I didn't want to see. The house was burning and I ran inside. I made water burst out of the pipes and douse the flames, trying to quell them. I was running out of oxygen fast, so I made a shield of water around me to walk through the burning hallway into my mom's room.

I charged through the fire and doused the flames, ending up in her room to find it bloody, but empty. I looked around and went to my room, nothing. I checked the kitchen and the bathroom, nothing in there. I looked everywhere until I saw it. Through a window I saw mom and Paul running from a familiar cheerleader.

"Kelly," I gasped and ran out of the house. "MOM!"

She turned and saw me, but Kelly pounced on her. Paul ran over with a baseball bat and hit her in the face, sending her stumbling back.

"F in PE," he growled and held it up, ready to strike again.

I jumped in the way and sent the shield of water as a ball of hardened water at Kelly. She was thrown into the wall and screamed as she turned into golden dust.

"Mom," I said and she hugged me.

"Percy," she cried and we sat there hugging.

"Come on Paul," I said and he smiled as he joined in the hugging fest.

Suddenly, there was a crash and I watched as lightning came down at us.

"PERCY!" my mom screamed and pushed me out of the way as the lightning bolt struck down on them.

"NO!" I cried out and ran towards them.

Before I could touch the bolt of energy, it disappated, leaving burnt corpses of my mom and step-father.

"No," I whispered as I fell to my knees, tears trailing down my face, "NO! NO! NO! It's not fair!"

Then it clicked, lightning meant... Zeus. I cursed in greek, loudly for the gods to hear and I heard thunder rumble in the sky.

"They lived a good life," I heard and turned to see a man behind me.

His hair was like silk, moving down from a large patch of star white hair and flowing down to his shoulders while a beard also moved down like a silk bush. His eyes were star white with space black irises and pure black pupils. His skin was pale, but not vampire pale, more of a person who stayed inside a lot.

"Who are you?" I asked as he closer.

I got a good look at his clothes. He wore a black coat over a pure white dress shirt and a golden tie was strung around his neck and flowed down his chest. He wore a grey trousers and black shoes making him appear to be a fancy man going to a play.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, or would you prefer if I called you Percy?"

I pulled out Riptide and glared at him, he had to be an agent of the gods.

"Now now," he said and waved his hand.

Riptide suddenly changed back into pen form, the cap coming from my hand and putting itself back onto the pen.

"What?" I gasped as I held my reverted sword.

"Listen closely Perseus," he said. "My name is Chaos, I am the primordial god of the Void."

"Primordial?" I asked. "That's one of the first gods right?"

He nodded with a smile and my eyes went wide.

"And you're Chaos? Who's Chaos?"

He smiled even more and began to explain.

"I was one of three children of the first being," he stated, "I am technically the second being to come into existence and currently the most powerful being in existence."

"Whoa," I gasped in awe, but my eyes gazed down at the burnt bodies of mom and Paul.

The shock and awe disappeared, turned instantly into sorrow as I looked at them.

"I am terribly sorry Perseus," he apologized, but for what I don't know.

"Why?"

"I didn't get here soon enough," he explained, "If I had been here, Zeus may have not fired his Master Bolt."

"No, he would've," I stated. "He's to stubborn and arrogant not too."

"Smart boy," he said with a sad smile. "Now let me handle this."

He snapped his fingers and there was a flash. Suddenly, I was next to him, both of us facing two graves with the names, Sally Jackson Blofis and Paul Blofis carved into the tombstones. We were still in the park, the graves fenced off from the rest of the grounds. A small bouquet of flowers were set on both graves and I started tearing up.

Chaos' hand patted my back and lead me out of the fenced off area, opening a small gate and closing it.

"It's an enchanted gate," he explained, "No ill will can be set on it so no hooligan kids can desecrate it nor can any magical being."

"Thank you," I thanked and he smiled as he clapped his hands.

The door to my mom's apartment closed, but reopened showing a different interior. I walked through, confused and amazed at what I saw.

* * *

**That's end of that**

**There you go ladies and lads**

**The somewhat epic prologue**

**The story of the galaxy before Percy Jackson and his rise to power**

**Now, give me your thoughts**

**Help me improve and grow**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	2. Welcome to the Chaotics

**Hello viewers**

**Here we are**

**The second chapter**

**I hope you're loving the story so far**

**Let's skip formalities now and get started**

* * *

Percy POV

We were in an throne room, a large throne room filled with thrones of all sorts.

The walls were made of a gleaming black stone like material almost like someone cut the color black into bricks and set up. Enormous pillars of the same black material stood behind the ten eleven thrones.

On the right side of me there was a throne made of light colored wood and snow white marble with a blue gem encrusted above a head same went with the throne next to it and carved into the marble were depictions of angels in heaven.

Next to them there was a throne made of a gold structure, but the inside was hollow and visible showing hundreds of gears, rotors, pipes, etc. It looked like the inside of a clock.

Standing beside the clock throne was a throne made of simple oak wood and gold. Carved into the wood were pictures of heroes slaying monsters.

Next to that was a throne of coral and stone with water spout shooting out into a small moat around it.

I turned my head to the left and observed those thrones.

The first two thrones were the opposite of the first two on the other side. They were made of dark wood with black granite and a red gem encrusted above.

Next to those thrones was a throne of pure metal. I could see bolts and nails in it. Giant spikes of metal protruded out of the sides of the back rest. Chains and shackles were hung in them and in the gleaming metal I saw lakes of blood and raging fires.

Standing next to it was a throne of dirt and stone with a tree growing behind it so the throne part of its trunk.

The last throne was a throne made of light wood and had miniature clouds floating around it.

"Where am I?" I asked as Chaos strolled over casually to the center , then a massive throne made that black stone stuff.

"Welcome young Perseus to Primordial Station, my home," he stated as I gaped in awe.

"What is this place?" I asked as he got up and led me out of the throne room.

"This has been my home for several eons," he explained, "From here I maintain peace among the universe."

"Wait, universe?" I asked and he nodded. "So you're the God for the entire universe?"

"No, more of its peacekeeper," he answered, "Apart from that, let me show you the station."

He opened the enormous golden doors, scenes of heroes slaying monsters carved all over it. When I stepped outside my mouth dropped to the ground. Outside was a majestic city sitting on a floating platform. Buildings made of white marble stood tall while other buildings like large apartment buildings, large factories, enormous buildings made of metal and glass, and even some skyscrapers stood out here and there.

The floating platform was circular, easily the size of New York City times two. At the center was a large park with trees, streams, some ponds, but at the dead center was a massive monument that showed a holographic map of the universe, I think.

"This is so cool," I said in awe and Chaos chuckled.

"I knew you would say that," he said.

I looked around more and saw guard towers placed along the platform's edge while above us was another floating platform connected by large support beams everywhere in the city.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed up.

"That is Primordial Station's defense center, a precaution in case our home is attacked."

"So why bring me here?"

"Because," he said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, we were in a large lab. There was a large table at the opposite side of the room, some machines and inventions on it, some of them broken or taken apart. Nearby was a pile of scrap metal and a little ways to the side was a stack of machines.

A large shelf held some inventions and next to that was a large cabinet, the door slightly ajar so I could see jars and bottles full of different colored liquids and stuff I didn't know. I looked behind me at a set of chemistry equipment. At a corner of the room was a messy bed and night stand with a picture frame and a lamp.

"Someone lives here?" I asked and Chaos nodded.

"Tess!"

There was no answer until the door opened and a little girl with a plate full of food walked in. She jumped in shock and a glass of water fell off her plate. It crashed on the ground and shattered into a bunch of shards. Chaos snapped his fingers and as if time went backwards it remade itself and flew back onto her plate.

"Thank you sir," she said and set the plate down on the table. "Why are you here?"

"Just showing Perseus Jackson around," he answered and her mouth dropped.

She pointed at me as she covered her mouth with her other hand, muffling a gasp.

"That's Percy Jackson?" she asked and Chaos nodded.

She squealed in joy and I got stuck in a really tight hug. My eyes widened in shock and I saw Chaos chuckle while the little girl snuggled her head into my side.

"Uh, hi?" I said and she squeezed me tighter. "Who are you?"

"Tess Lark," she said and jumped back from me, saluting.

"She's our science geek, invented almost every mechanical device in the city and keeps all of it running."

"Science professional," Tess corrected and Chaos rolled his eyes which I found really amusing.

While I was laughing on the floor Tess huffed in anger and turned red in embarrassment.

"You can be called a Science Professional when your older," he said.

"Hey, I'm 10," she stated and I laughed harder.

She kicked me and I felt a volt of electricity spread from my abdomen through my body. I yelped and hit the ground hard.

"You just," I gasped. "You're a daughter of Zeus."

"Ex-daughter," she stated, small arcs of electricity jumping up her arm.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized and she calmed down.

I looked her over, she had golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes like any other one of Zeus' kids. She wore pajama pants and a big t-shirt that had a lightning bolt on it.

"Why're you checking me out?" she asked, blushing and I turned red too as Chaos started laughing instead of chuckling.

"No no no," I hastily said and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Just kidding," she laughed and Chaos wiped a small tear from his eye.

"Yes, now that we're done laughing," he said, gasping slightly. "It's time for your initiation."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I haven't explained," he stated and pointed at Tess, "We need to get you some gear."

"Gear?" I asked again and he laughed.

"Your intellect astounds me Perseus," he laughed and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Just call me Percy please," I asked and he nodded.

"Well Percy, I brought you to Tess' lab/bedroom because I wanted to ask you to join my force."

"Your force?"

"Yes, through the years," he said and Tess grabbed a small circular device she activated, "I have gathered a force of warriors dedicated to fighting for my cause of freedom and peace."

It glowed a variation of rainbow colors for a second before shooting up a small ball of gold energy that exploded and sent images flying everywhere. They came together to make an IM sort of thing, showing an army full of people ranging from older teens to young adults.

"IM Communicator," she explained, "Special piece of tech I made. Really useful when you want to send a message, but you're out of drachmas and there's no rainbows or mist."

"That's really useful," I said in awe as I stared at the image.

"You see Percy," Chaos said, "For years I sat in sorrow for the destruction and death that had happened in the years preceding your rise to a hero."

"What happened?" I asked and he looked down in sadness. "Sorry, is it to painful."

"Yes, yes it is," he answered, "but none the less I must tell that tale."

He manipulated his fingers, waving them around and the IM fluttered before detaching from Tess' device and forming the image of three beings, Chaos among them.

"These are my silblings."

He made them form a tall man with shorter hair than Chaos, but the same beard. He wore the equivalent of a suit in robes like something from a Harry Potter movie. He reminded me a lot of Zeus, the way his face had a arrogant expression on it and how his eyes seemed to have that greedy gleam in them.

"This is Order, the primordial god of Order and my brother," he stated, "He believed in pure order, that all life was a disturbance to perfect peace."

"So he was evil?" I asked and he slowly nodded.

"For a time he was my brother, a good man until he turned into the sadistic bloodthirsty killer that I and my sister fought," he answered.

He waved his hand again and the image turned into a woman with long hair and a beautiful face. She seemed to rival Aphrodite, wait no she shot the love goddess out of the water.

"This is Void, the primordial goddess of the Void and my sister," he stated. "And before you ask, yes I do control the Void because it was passed down to me."

"So," I said, "if their names match their domains, that means you used to control Chaos?"

"Yes," he answered, "but in a good way. I believed in chaos that meant freedom and free will, not chaos as in anarchy."

"Oh, that's good to know," I replied. "So what happened to them?"

"Order went mad and attempted to kill us after Void confessed her love of me," he said, "I loved her back, but so did Order. A war raged for millions of years before Void made the ultimate sacrifice and created the Void in order to imprison our brother."

"Wait, but if she controlled the Void, how did she become it?"

"The Void before my sister was what your scientists call the theoretical black hole at the center of this galaxy," he answered, "It was a source of great power, like a well full of water. Order wished to use that power, but Void got there first and sacrificed herself to use that power and create the prison."

"Wow," I said as I stared at the IM video showing the woman, Void charge into the black hole.

It exploded and came back together before engulfing the man, Order and surrounding him until there was nothing there, but a pure black spot.

"Yes," Chaos said with sadness in his voice, "That was the first grievance upon me."

"First?" I asked and he nodded.

"There were three," he stated, "For years after that I sought happiness and in the end created my children, the Primordials. From there I let them rule the Earth, a world I crafted for them."

"What happened?" I asked again. "Something had to have happened."

"Something did happen," he stated, "Gaea had her son, Kronos kill Ouranos. Her siblings were enraged, but I quickly quelled the matter and punished her by making her spend a short time in Tartarus with her brother. However, she struck again and bore the Giants with Tartarus in order to overthrow her grandchildren, the gods, your father and his family."

"What happened then?"

"War would have begun, but I punished her by sending her into eternal slumber, only able to awaken with the help of an outside force."

"Oh, so that's why the Giant War started," I said and he nodded to say yes.

"Then, during the meeting my daughter, Ananke gave a prophecy," he stated, "We call it the Good Man Prophecy."

"Why that?" I asked. "It sounds kinda hilarious."

"It's not," he stated and he made the image form into words. "This message played over and over again in the prophecy."

"A good man goes to war," I recited. "What does it mean?"

"A good man goes to war," Tess answered. "It says it. We just don't know who the man is and what war."

"Most believe the war was the Last Great Void War," Chaos explained, "Order's children, the Voidborn attempted to conquer the galaxy in his name. However, my children, the Primes intervened and the war began."

"The Primes?" I asked and Tess started explaining.

"After Prometheus made humans Chaos created the Primes as his own form of them."

"Meaning they're human?" I asked.

"More like super human," she stated, "Their blood is mixed with godly energy, makes them stronger, faster, and overall better."

"Wow," I said for the second time. "So what happened?"

"I had Chronos, the primordial lock Earth in a time stasis field so nothing could get in and as long as the war lasted it was only a second on Earth."

"That sounds serious," I replied. "How long was the war?"

"Nearly a million years," Tess answered. "The Voidborn were strong and persistent, plus there were millions of them in single solar systems."

"Thats, just wow," I gasped and they both nodded. "How did you win?"

"We didn't," Chaos stated. "No one did."

"What?" I asked for probably the hundreth time today.

"The war ended when a Prime destroyed the entire Voidborn race and Prime race," Tess said, her head down. "He ended it all in a second, but committed mass genocide at the same time."

"He..." I stopped myself and just stared at them, both of their heads down. "What happened to him?"

"I punished him," Chaos answered in a angered voice. "I marked him as the greatest transgressor in the universe and for that I made him immortal and exiled him."

"Where is he now?"

"No one knows," Tess answered, "He disappeared a decade into his exile."

"This is all just, wow," I stated, "So what was the third grievance?"

"That was when Nyx attempted to awaken Gaea," he stated. "As punishment I exiled her to Tartarus."

"Oh yeah, met her," I said and started moving a circle with my finger in the air at the side of my head. "She was nuts."

"Yes, madness took hold of her through the many years she remained there."

We stood there quietly for a moment, the silence so deafening to our ears.

"That's a sad story," I said after a while.

"Yes, but back to the subject at hand," he said and snapped his fingers.

The IM shot back into the IM Communicator in Tess' hand and she set down on the table.

"I wish for you to join my force, they are known as the Chaotics," he stated.

"That sounds like a boy band."

"Well this boy band keeps the peace across the universe," Chaos stated and I blushed in embarrassment.

"So what would I be in this army?"

"I'd say leader," Tess answered. "I mean you already lead the Greek and Roman camps back in Greece. They'd respect you, they'd honor you."

"So I'm going to lead them all?" I asked in awe and they both nodded.

"Now all you need to do is say yes," Chaos said and I thought about it.

"I have nothing on Earth, but here I could have everything," I said to them, "Yes."

"Wonderful," Chaos shouted in joy, "Absolutely wonderful!"

"So is there an initiation or something?"

"Well there is a trial," Tess said, "but I think winning two wars and getting the name, Hero of Olympus is proof enough you got the skills to be a Chaotic soldier."

"Thanks," I said, "So no initiation?"

"Just one," Chaos said and extended his hand. "Take my hand."

I gripped it with mine and he closed his eyes.

"I Chaos hereby grant Perseus Jackson my blessing and immortality if he so chooses."

"I do," I answered, knowing that I had nothing holding me back from living forever.

Suddenly, a golden glow came from him and traveled down his arm before connecting to me through our hands. There was a burning sensation for a second and I almost screamed, but it stopped in a second and I felt a warm feeling. I felt power, strength, knowledge, everything good fill me up, enter my bones, blood, and heart.

"Then it is complete," Chaos said as he let go of my hand. "My blessing has given you stronger muscles and bones. Your mind is able to process information much better and your dyslexia is gone. Also, disease is no problem to you, but death by physical means meaning falling, stabbed, shot, bleeding, anything concerning physical contact can kill you."

"Oh, still awesome," I said as I looked at myself. "Does this mean I bleed Ichor now?"

"No, that only applies to immortal beings," Tess answered. "You got immortality, not godhood."

"I thought they were the same?"

"Nah, it's more like eternal youth."

"Do you have immortality?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm just the Science Geek," she answered, making air quotes with her fingers. "I'm not a Chaotic Soldier until I enlist when I'm 13."

"Oh," I said, "well good luck."

"Thanks," she replied and we looked at Chaos.

"What now?"

"Now, we prepare."

"For what?" I asked and he took the IM Communicator off the table.

"This."

It showed Earth, then zoomed in at Long Island where it showed Kronos leading an army of monsters towards Camp Half Blood.

"War is coming, I can sense it. My daughter awakens with the help of an outside force. It is another reason I recruited you."

"Another war," I gasped and sat down in a chair at the table. "I have to fight a third war."

"I'm afraid so, but do not worry. This time you have a loyal army, the training I shall give you, and the rest of the universe backing you up," Tess said and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," she said, "Sir, could you?"

Chaos waved his hands and the cold food on her plate heated up instantly, steam starting to rise up out of the food.

"Thank you."

She took the plate and went to eat somewhere else while we stood there, well I sat and Chaos stood.

"She has a crush on me doesn't she?" I asked.

"You're a rock star, of course she has a crush," he said with a smile as I groaned.

"Just what I need, a ten year old in love with me."

"Don't worry, she'll probably get over it," he said, "Now, as for your training."

* * *

Third Person POV

Two years Later

Elsewhere

For two years Percy Jackson rained, learned, and led. He led Chaotics not battle in the Destroyer War in the Obliteris galaxy. He chose a new name, Alpha and gained the title at the battle of Selucea on Aquanos. The people of Havenheim and Shadenheim praised him for saving them both.

He became famous across the universe, but only one man was more famous. The man who, like Percy didn't want the fame. Two years after Percy's official initiation into the Chaotics, he resurfaced.

On a distant world far from Earth sat a world lush with life, plains of green forests of oak trees. Yet above in the world's orbit at hundreds upon hundreds of ships that grew to thousands and soon millions.

Each ship asked a question to the next.

"Why're you here?"

They answered three different ways.

"I want to see the Last Prime with my own eyes."

"I want to ask him some questions."

"I want revenge upon him."

Three answers, but none would go down to meet him, for they all feared the murderer of millions, the last of his kind, Alpha Prime.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked that**

**Remember, always remember**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing out **


	3. Back to schoolacademybootcampwhatever

**Hello again viewers**

**Bit of a long time huh?**

**So what'd you think of my story so far?**

**Yes, it has a bit Doctor Who**

**Only cause I require a small part of it**

**All of which are property of, of course, Doctor Who**

**Anyways, new chapter**

**Lots of fun**

**Now, let's begin**

* * *

Percy POV

"You're going to be late," Tess said in a sing-song voice as I rushed around my room.

"Shut up!" I stated as I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door.

It's been a week since I joined the Chaotics or enlisted actually. Chaos said I had to go to an academy that would teach me everything I needed to know about the universe and the Chaotics. He didn't mention it'd be like school all over again, meaning math, science, history, lots and lots of history, but on the bright side PE had combat training.

I got a room in the Void Pantheon, the palace where Chaos lives. Right now Tess was sitting on my bed, giggling like the ten year old she was as I rushed around, getting ready for the first day in the academy. I was late and I'm sure that'd make a bad impression.

I ran and ran from the Void Pantheon to the academy, a large building that looked like a giant Greek looking college mixed in with Roman stuff. I jumped through the doors and landed flat on my face in front of a tall woman.

"Oh," she said, "you were almost late."

"Almost?" I asked.

"Here," she said and handed me a slip of paper. "You'll need this to not be tardy. Now off with you."

I nodded and scrambled to my feet, starting to rush down the hall in at a race walk pace. I eventually made it to the room Chaos told me to get to. I burst through the doors and stopped on my heels as the entire class stared at me and a tall man in a suit.

I stood in a large, circular room with several elevated rows of large desks that the other students sat in while a large desk sat at the bottom level with the teacher in front of it.

"Oh, hello," the man said in a heavy british accent. "You must be young Perseus Jackson, Percy for short right?"

"Um, yeah?" I said cautiously and he laughed as the rest of the class stared in awe.

"Alright Percy, sit next to Ms. Serenity, she's the blonde with the wings down in front."

I looked over at the front row of seats and saw several blonde girls, but no winged people.

"What wings?" I asked as I looked back at him.

His lips curled into a wide smile as there was a light white glow from the corner of my eye.

"Look again," he said as I turned my head to investigate.

Now, a girl with long golden hair smiled as a pair of white angel wings were on her back.

"Oh," I gasped and slowly sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Serenity, I'm an Angel."

"Um, hi," I said with a blush and a sheepish smile.

"You're new to all of this aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. "You'll learn about it soon."

There was a cough and we looked up at the teacher who had a raised eyebrow.

"Now that you are done chatting, I am Mr. Joseph Smith, you can call me Mr. Smith though."

We all nodded and he continued.

"Now class, we're teaching history here, so who wants to learn out of a textbook!"

He grabbed two large textbooks off of a pile of them on his desk and held them up high as he smiled wide. People groaned or gave frowns which made him smile.

"My thoughts exactly. That's why we're using this!"

He tossed the text books and they landed perfectly on the pile, making a large smacking sound as he pulled out one of those IM Communicators that Tess made. He tapped a couple buttons and a map of the galaxy appeared.

"Alright class, who's ready to learn?"

We all raised our hands as we smiled, our bored attitude completely gone and replaced with an excited one.

* * *

Several Months Later

"So what'd you learn?" Tess asked as I dropped my stuff on the floor.

We were in my room again, well I just got back and she was already here, tinkering with stuff.

"We learned about the Second Great Void War," I answered. "I didn't know the Angels and Shades went to war."

"Oh yeah, they did," she said. "Big war, got over it though, unlike those mortals on Earth."

It's been almost six months since I started attending the academy. I learned about the different races of the galaxies, also known as the divine races because the different primordials made them.

There were the Naiads of Aquanos, they were more attuned to the sea than the Earth Naiads because Hydros made them.

There were the Time Guardians of Galacron, also known as Galacronians, Chronos' creations. Each one had golden eyes like Kronos and Chronos, but they were always so much fun because they could travel through time, but they couldn't intervene in anything.

I learned more about the Angels, creations of Aether and Hemera since they were technically the primordials of light. They pretty much embodied Angels with the beauty and the wings and stuff.

Their opposites, the Shades were kinda like demons, but not really. They didn't have horns or a spiked tail, but they did have red bat wings.

Both of those races never always had their wings on, they were born with black tattoos on their backs showing angels wings for the Angels and bat wings for the Shades.

Finally, I learned about the Primes. I remembered what Chaos had told me about them and I learned a lot more at the academy. They were Chaos' own creation and his pride and joy until the Last Great Void War.

Apparantely there were three Great Void Wars. The first between Order and Chaos, the second between the Angels and Shades, and the third between the creations of Order and Chaos, the Voidborn and the Primes. Apparently Alpha Prime, one of the Primes' greatest heroes used somekind of superweapon to destroy Alpha Primer in order to end the war since the entire Voidborn race had invaded it and the Primes were trapped on their own homeworld, unable to fly to other worlds.

For reasons unknown he murdered his own race and the Voidborn with them. Ever since that happened the entire universe hated him so he disappeared completely.

"Hello, Primordial Station to Percy?"

I snapped out of my trance and stared at Tess who was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry," I apologized and she giggled.

"Awe, Percy," Chaos said as he opened the door to my room, "I was looking for you."

"Why?" I asked and he pulled out a piece of paper from his suit jacket.

"You've attended the academy for six months," he said as I started reading the paper, my smile growing wider. "You are now eligible for the trials."

"Trials?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yeah," Tess stated as she looked at us, "it's the test to see if you're ready to graduate from the academy and join the Chaotics."

"Oh," I said and smiled, "I am most certainly ready."

"Don't talk smart," she said as she put a hand on my arm. "It doesn't suit you."

I frowned and she started giggling uncontrollably as Chaos laughed heartily.

* * *

Several Days Later

"Get ready," Chaos stated as he stood at the podium.

The day of the trials had come. We stood in the Ancients' Coliseum, the main arena of Primordial Station. This is where the trials were being held. Chaos had conjured up an obstacle course for us to battle in. There were a lot of us, about a hundred of us and whoever survived the battle, meaning whoever didn't get beaten by the monsters that they'd release would graduate.

"Get set," he said and we readied our weapons.

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, turning it into it's sword form. Everyone else got their weapons, collapsable bows and spears, swords or axes, etc.

"GO!"

The walls of the arena opened up to show cages with monsters of all kinds in them. The cages opened and a horde of Hellhounds, Dracanae, Hydras, Drakons, and the one monster I thought was only on Earth.

"Beefbrain," I gasped and the Minotaur looked in my direction. "Crap."

He roared/mooed and charged at me, his horns pointing at my chest. I quickly ran forward to build up momentum and jumped, flying over him with the help of Chaos' blessing. The fight began and the other students started fighting the monsters. I saw a bunch of students take down a group of drakons, surrounding them and having a small group climb up and stab them in the eyes.

A student got hit by some of the drakon's poison spit and yelled in pain as he glowed and was teleported to the infirmary. Suddenly, I got hit and flew into a drakon. I looked up with fear filled eyes at the large cousin of the dragons as it stared down at me with its piercing yellow eyes.

It gave a roar that made me cover my ears. I started to move away until I saw Beefbrain charging at me. An idea sprang up and I started charging at him again, hands still on my ears. I jumped and he missed me again. I smiled as I saw him try to turn, but instead rammed the drakon head on.

It roared and grabbed the Minotaur with its mouth before bitting it in half, the body quickly turning into golden dust. I gave a sick frown followed by a 'ew' before holding up Riptide. I charged and saw a small pond nearby. I made a stream of water shoot out of it and trip the drakon in mid charge. It gave a surprised roar and I jumped on it before stabbing Riptide into its eye.

It roared in pain, struggling and spasming before going limp. It turned into a large pile of golden dust. I looked around and saw the rest of the students finish off the last of the monsters save for a single one. It was a hydra, no 'The Hydra'. Scars covered its body and it was easily three times larger than the average hydra plus probably three times stronger.

It spewed acid from its mouth and a group of students were teleported to the infirmary. I charged with my stream of water, now a large ring around me. I formed it into a bubble shield and the hydra spotted me. It gave a screech and spewed a stream of acid that started to fizzle out my shield of water.

Quickly, I shot the acid filled water at the hydra. It didn't give a scream or a screech of pain.

"Acid proof hide, of course," I groaned and charged forward.

I stabbed it in the head, careful not to cut it off. Quickly, I moved the sword down and ended up splitting the entire center head and neck in half. I was careful not to get its blood or acid spit on me. A shot of fire passed over me from one of the students and burned the center stalk making it roar as its insides were burned.

It fell over and died, turning into a pile of golden dust. Cheers came out from the crowd watching and we raised our weapons, pumping them in the air as we cheered ourselves, laughing and shouting in pride and joy.

"Wonderful work my children," Chaos said as he appeared out of a wormhole he made, transporting from his seat in the stands into the arena itself.

"Thank you sir," we all said and bowed.

"No need for bowing," he said and we rose. "You are now Chaotics."

We all smiled brightly, looking at each other with expressions of joy.

"Follow me," he said and snapped his fingers, opening a new wormhole.

The white and black vortex that spun like a whirlpool in mid-air. We walked through and found ourselves in the Astro Palace, the headquarters of the Chaotics. People walked around, but stopped when they noticed us standing there with Chaos.

"New recruits sir?" a man asked and Chaos nodded. "Wonderful, follow me please."

He lead us through the base, Chaos strolling with us with a smile plastered on his face. We arrived in a large room, circular and full of giant screens showing Earth and places around it.

"Welcome to the CIC, the Command. Information. Center," he introduced and we looked around in shock and awe.

Soon he lead us out to more places.

"The Armory," he stated as he lead us into a large room the size of a house, full of weapons of all kinds placed on racks throughout the whole place.

"The Lounge," he stated as we entered a large room like the CIC, but full of chairs, couches, TVs, game consoles, mini-fridges, etc.

"I didn't know we had lounges," I gasped and the man smirked.

"Chaos let us have one, helps keep up moral," he said and Chaos gave me a thumbs up.

Suddenly, I got enveloped in a tight hug and groaned in pain as a tall girl with long, pitch black hair bear hugged me.

"Goodbye," she said, but a quizzical look on her face appeared. "Wait, no. That's not it. What's the other one?"

"Uh..." I trailed off and all the sudden, her pale hand slapped my face.

"Don't talk to me!" she screeched and skipped off to a couch.

"Uh..." I said again, rubbing my bruising face.

I heard giggling and saw Tess walk over to me.

"So you passed the trial?"

"Yeah," I said, as I rubbed my stinging cheek. "What just happened?"

"Oh, that's Elisa Delimire," she said with a laugh. "Daughter of Nyx, got her mom's god powers over darkness and also her craziness. She's been around for at least a thousand years."

"Oh," I said in understanding as I watched the daughter of Nyx laugh at someone's joke. "Wait, a thousand years? That means she was here before-"

"The Last Great Void War? Yeah, she was," Tess finished. "She's one of the Chaotic's best warriors. That's why she's a Judge."

I gasped, that girl was a Judge? The Judges were one of the Chaotics' advanced classes, one out of two. There were the Chaotic Judges, the assassins of Chaos' force, suits Elisa, they had the power to decide if someone deserves to live or die, if they were guilty or innocent.

Then there were the Chaotic Commandos, the special unit forces that went into wars and were strong enough to take down insurgencies or entire empires, they were sent in if regular Chaotic soldiers couldn't push the enemy back.

Finally, there were the Chaotic Elites, Chaos' personal guard comprised of the most powerful of the Chaotics, he sent them on personal missions, no one knows what kind of missions, just that they were extremely dangerous and hardcore, why wouldn't they be?

"Come along Perseus," Chaos said as the group began to leave.

"Sorry," I said as I ran to catch up, completely forgetting about my thoughts.

We walked down several more corridors before arriving at a large room full of bunk beds.

"These are your quarters," the Chaotic stated, "You will be staying here until you can own your own home or until you can master your skills and advance into the Judges, Commandos, or Elites."

We nodded and saluted to him. He nodded back, saluted, then left.

"So you're Percy Jackson, The Percy Jackson?" a guy asked and I nodded.

"That's so cool," another guy said. "I always heard about Percy Jackson from my parents, you're a legend!"

"So I hear," I said and nudged Tess with my elbow.

She blushed and slapped my arm as she left to go back to her room, letting a bit of electricity buzz my arm. I yelped and the whole room burst out laughing as I rubbed my numb arm.

"So, what're you guys doing here?" I asked and they just laughed some more.

"What every other Chaotic is doing here," a girl answered me from atop a bunk bed, "We're serving Chaos, the guy who saved us, or our parents, or their parents' parents, or their parents' parents' parents."

"Right," I said in understanding, "so? How long do you think it'll take for us to get actual houses?"

"Year, maybe two," a guy answered. "Like you need one anyway, you live in the Void Pantheon with Chaos."

"Hey, I'd like my own house," I said and everyone laughed.

"Good luck then," a girl said and I smiled.

* * *

Third Person POV

Two Years Later

Aboard the Melodor Community Ship

A community ship is basically a flying space station, that's exactly what the Melodor is. Dozens of ships docked on the massive community ship as it remained in orbit around a world below.

"So you think he's here?" a man asked as he sat at a bar.

A community ship is filled with rooms to accomodate hundreds or thousands of passengers. They always include pools, clubs, bars, training rooms, fitness rooms, arcades, etc.

"The message said so," another guy answered.

"Awe yes, the message," a voice stated and they turned to look at a tall, strong man as he walked into the bar, accompanied by a small girl. "The very message that brought each and everyone of us here.'

He pulled out an IM Communicator and placed it on a table as he sat down. He pressed a button and it began to play a noise, like soundwaves echoing making a sort of sci-fi sound, some kind of beep and hum.

"First unknown to us," he said, before pressing another message, "until I, Professor Deloforza translated it."

The noise changed to a raspy voice that repeated two words over and over again.

"Alpha Prime."

"Alpha Prime."

"Alpha Prime."

He stopped the message before it could go any further and everyone looked at him.

"Now I ask, what are you all doing here?"

Everyone was silent for a long moment before a man spoke up.

"He burned a criminal's empire down on my planet, I came to thank him," a man answered.

"Same here," a woman said, "He saved our world from pirates. He's a hero."

"That's what you think," a guy shouted from across the bar, "He killed our world's great king."

"He burned our homes!" another man shouted.

Soon the bar was a shouting match, men yelling and shouting at each other while woman glared daggers at one another. Suddenly, before the shouting match could turn physical, a loud crashing sound rang out. Everyone silenced themselves as they watched a man at a table holding up a large sword, thin, but glowing with magic energy.

He had cleaved the small chandelier above his table in half, making it fall onto the table itself, making the loud crash they had heard.

"Good, I got your attention."

"Why'd you need our attention?" a woman asked and he laughed.

"So you wouldn't start killing each other of course," he laughed and people groaned or glared at the people who they were about to punch.

"Hey," he heard and turned to the small girl who had followed the professor in, "Why're you here?"

All heads turned back to the lone man who lifted his hood slightly to show his smile, pearl white teeth showing in a wide grin on a man with a young face.

"Just wanted to say hello to the last Prime."

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you love the story so far**

**At the end of each chapter I'm probably going to have a fast forward to moments two years later**

**It'll all lead up to a part that's going to be fun**

**Then comes the war with Gaea**

**Then comes the big secret**

**And there we find the Good Man Prophecy**

**Good day my viewers**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing out**


	4. Percy's First Mission

**Hello everyone**

**Guess who's back!**

**That's right, me**

**So, new chapter**

**Lots of hilarity and kinda plot twistish stuff**

**So, shall we begin?**

* * *

Percy POV

One Year Later

"Now this is the life," I sighed in relaxation as I floated around in the pool in the Chaotics HQ.

"You're telling me," Tess sighed too as she floated around next to me.

"Um, guys!"

We looked over at Luke who stood by the edge of the pool. That's right Luke, as in Luke Castellan. After I graduated and joined the Chaotics, Chaos offered me a chance to bring back someone. I thought about it for days, always wondering who should I resurrect. I thought about Beckendorf or Silena, but then one would be without the other. After that I thought about Luke and immediately I ran to Chaos and asked him about it.

He said yes and POOF! There's Luke lying on the ground, eyes wide and mouth open. It was a really awesome man hug after that and soon he graduated and joined the Chaotics with me.

"Yeah Luke!" I shouted as I started swimming to him.

"Chaos has got your first mission," he said with a smile and I grinned.

I quickly got out and dried myself off before putting on my clothes. I ran down the hall, Luke following as I went to Chaos' personal office. When I got there he was at his desk, looking at papers and playing with a miniature sun in his hand.

"Awe, Perseus," he said with a smile and closed his hand, making the sun disappear. "I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you sir," I said and bowed.

"Please Percy, we're far past bowing," he laughed and took out an IM Communicator.

He activated it and an IM appeared, showing a planet.

"What's this place?" I asked as Luke and Tess walked into the room.

"This is Ethror, a planet that found itself to have a medieval setting," he explained and I just leaned my head in confusion.

"What?" I asked and he sighed with a chuckle.

"It's a planet of kings and knights and castles," he stated and I mouthed an 'o'. "Now that you know this, I'm going to explain your mission."

"What's the mission?" Luke asked and Chaos glared at him. "Sorry."

"Now that the interruption's over, let me explain," he said and moved his hand to the side, making the world spin before zooming in and turning into a large castle.

It zoomed in farther to show a king and queen waving down at a crowd before bolt of energy shot the wall next to the king's head. There were screams and the two royalties were pushed into the castle, the doors closed and knights guarding them. The IM swerved and showed a symbol of two crossed, curved swords with some kind of animal's skull in the center.

"That is the symbol of the local insurgency group, Feral Anarchy," he stated, "They rose up several years ago, but were nothing, but a nuisance until recently."

"You mean that attempted assassination?" I asked and he nodded.

"Before they only had knives, swords, shields, repeating crossbows, armored beasts to ride, cannons, muskets, flintlocks, etcetera etcetera."

"So what changed?"

"They gained advanced technology, energy swords and shields, laser weaponry, armored vehicles."

"So they're advancing?" Luke asked. "Isn't that normal?"

"Not on Ethror, the people themselves are advanced in tech, giving them energy swords and shields, but the insurgency are cut off from that advanced tech, however Feral Anarchy seems to have a supplier for those weapons."

"So you want us to go stop the insurgency?" Luke asked and he nodded.

"Yes, they must be stopped," he stated, "You will leave on the first shuttle available to you."

"Can I come?" Tess quickly asked and we all looked at her.

"Tess you are two years to young to join the Chaotics on a mission," Chaos scolded, but she huffed in anger and crossed her arms.

She looked at me and gave me those electric puppy dog eyes and I started breaking.

"Percy don't look," Luke said, covering his eyes with his arm. "Don't look at her, she'll drag you in."

"But she's so adorable," I whispered as she started quivering her lip.

"Percy it only takes one lo-"

He stopped as he fell on the floor, tripping after trying to cover my eyes with his free hand. His arm moved and let him see Tess' adorable face.

"I can take care of her," I murmured and Chaos sighed.

"I do believe you can hypnotize any person with your face," he said and Tess smiled as she jumped up and down in joy.

She left the room and Chaos gave us both stern looks.

"Percy you better keep her safe," he stated. "She's a ball of energy and if you even lose her for a second she'll be gone."

"I understand," I said and he nodded calmly.

"As I said before, you leave on the first shuttle out to Ethror which in fact leaves in..."

He looked over at a digital clock on his desk and his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh my, it seems you have half an hour to pack and get to the space port before 9:40."

We widened our eyes in surprise before shaking off the shock and rushing out of the office. I ran into my room and started packing, throwing clothes in a backpack along with other essentials. I ran back out and bumped into Luke, knocking us on the ground.

"You packed?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, you?"

"Perfect Perce," he joked and we started running.

"What time is it?" I asked as we passed the lounge.

Luke looked up at a clock on the wall and gasped.

"9:35," he answered and I dropped my mouth to the ground.

"We'll never make it!" I shouted and turned to rush to Chaos' office, but ran right into Elisa's chest.

She squealed and slapped me.

"OW!" I shouted and she glared at me, arms crossed.

"Pervert," she spat and I gaped at her while Luke just face-palmed.

"I just ran into you," I explained and she made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Okay, Pervy," she laughed and patted me on the head, making me turn a common shade of red.

Ever since I joined the Chaotics a year back I got to know her a bit more. Usually things got awkward, but she was a good friend.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked as she spotted our backpacks.

"We got our first mission," Luke explained, "but we're going to be late to the shuttle."

"Which shuttle?" she asked and we raised our eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked and she moved her face till her nose was a centimeter from mine.

"Tell me," she whispered in a low voice and I turned red as I backed up into Luke.

"Uh... Ethror."

"Ooh, I love that place! Handsome princesses and beautiful knights!" she squealed.

"Doesn't she mean..." I murmured and Luke grabbed my shoulder.

"We've been over this, don't argue with the wacked up girl," he whispered and I nodded.

"Okay, anyway, hold on," she said and grabbed our faces.

"Wha-"

Suddenly, we were surrounded by darkness and I felt a strange feeling like my skin was peeling off. It felt so familiar and suddenly color came back to the world. We were inside a shuttle, people staring at us with wide eyes.

"Shadow travel," I murmured. "That explains a lot."

"Yep," she said and pulled out an IM Communicator. "Hello sir?"

"Yes Elisa?" Chaos asked as he appeared in the IM.

"Percy and Luke are on a mission right, can I go away?"

"You mean come along?" he asked and she nodded with a wide smile. "I suppose, besides, maybe a Judge can can help them keep Tess safe."

"Tess?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"You two didn't get her did you?" he asked us in an annoyed tone.

"No," the both of us said in unison and he sighed in greater annoyance.

"I lost it," Elisa said and shadow traveled again.

"She means got it," Luke stated.

"I know," I replied with a sigh.

Just as quick as she left she reappeared with Tess who was wide eyed.

"Hey guys," she said in shock as she looked around.

"Elisa, I'm trusting you with their lives," Chaos said through the IM making her stick out her tongue and made a 'pft' sound.

"Elisa," he groaned once more and she sighed while pouting.

"Fine," she groaned back and turned off the IM Comm.

"Alright passengers, we're taking off soon," the pilot announced over the intercom.

"Better find some seats," Elisa said and shadow traveled right into a row, snuggling up on four chairs like they were a bed.

"Of course she'd do that," Tess groaned in despair and went to the row behind Elisa to sit down.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Percy, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Luke staring at me as he shook me awake.

"Hm? We there yet?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, we just exited hyperspace," he said and I looked out the shuttle's viewports to see we had arrived at Ethror, the green planet below blotted with white clouds and vast oceans.

"Alright," I stated as I got up, stretching the weariness out of my limbs. "Where's Tess?"

He pointed his thumb back behind him at Elisa who held Tess bridal style.

"She's so cute," Elisa said and I sighed.

"Wake her up," I ordered and she rolled her eyes before dropping Tess.

"OW!" she screeched and glared at Elisa.

"I didn't say wake her up by dropping her!" I shouted and Elisa rolled her eyes again.

Soon the shuttle landed on the planet and we made our way to the castle. We arrived in front of the royal castle, large stone bricks set atop each other with large banners colored crimson red and lined with golden thread. Guards walked across the massive walls, eyeing all who walked by.

"HELLO!" Elisa shouted, her voice echoing throughout the massive stone building.

The large metal gate opened and we stared as a group of guards walked out. They held up spears and swords, shields held forward in a defensive position. The leader, a man dressed in elegant armor held his sword in his hand as he looked at us.

"Are you envoys from Lord Chaos?" he asked and we nodded.

He slid his sword into its sheathe and held out his hand.

"Identification?"

"ID?" Luke and I asked.

"Here," Elisa chirped in her usually peppy tone, holding out a wallet with a blank slip of paper in the clear pocket you kept your ID card in.

"Ah yes, Elisa Monroe, Chaotic Judge," he said in a welcoming tone, bowing slightly. "Please, come in, their Highnesses have been waiting for an audience with envoys from Chaos."

"Thank you fine lady," Elisa said, taking her wallet from him.

"Lady?" he asked and looked at us.

"She means lad," I sighed as we followed Elisa in.

Inside it was a completely astonishing. The crimson banners lined with gold thread hung on the stone walls. Lights illuminated dark halls while massive windows let sunlight pour in and brighten up the throne room. Sitting on a throne was a man in robes, the same man from the IM. A golden crown sat on his hand, different jewels embedded into it. On his right sat his queen/wife, which ever one, both I think. On his left was a tall man in a white suit, his blonde hair combed to the side and golden eyes glowing with knowledge.

"Hello your majesties," Elisa greeted and bowed in a sort of awkward way. Both of the royalties eyed her strangely while we sighed in annoyance.

"She's a daughter of Nyx," Tess shouted and they mouthed and 'o' in response before shaking off the shock.

"Well," the king said as he slowly rose up, "I welcome these warriors of Chaos into my home, but I ask why is there a child with you?"

Tess immediately turned red, but Luke held her back while I started to explain.

"Well, she wanted to come along and Chaos thought it would be okay for her to see professionals do it," I humbly answered.

"You guys are new!" she shouted and we turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm a professional," Elisa said and we all looked at her. I gestured at the daughter of Nyx and the king nodded in approval.

"Very well, now to business," the king said and stood up, "but first, what are your names?"

Elisa went first, swinging her arm around before letting it rest against her stomach as she bent forward in a bow.

"Lady Ebony, Chaotic Judge," she introduced, using a codename.

"Awe, a Chaotic Judge," the queen said in awe as she stood up with her husband.

"I'm, P-" I stopped as Elisa glared at me and everyone started looking at me in confusion.

"Percy," Elisa hissed as she continued to glare, "Get a code name."

"Why?" I asked and she pulled us all in a huddle.

"One moment please?" she asked the royalties and they looked at each other before nodding in approval. She stuck her head back into the huddle and started shouting in a quiet voice at us. "Guys! You need code names for missions."

"Code names?" Tess questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's news to me."

"My friend invented it, we use it to disguise ourselves so bad guys don't come for us during our normal lives," she stated and we all nodded in understanding. "Good, everyone understands," she sighed in victory. "Now Tess, you first!"

She pushed the 11-year-old out in front of us and she squeaked in surprise.

"I'm uh..." she stuttered and trailed off before deciding on a name. Her face lit up and she proudly stated her codename. "You can call me Tesla."

"Oh, I get it," Luke said with a chuckle, "Tess Lark, Tess La-rk, Tesla."

"Oh yeah," I said in response, but two slaps from the daughter of Nyx's pale hands made us straighten up.

"Call me... Lucas," Luke stated and they nodded.

"And I'm..." I trailed off as I tried to think of a name.

_"Hurricane, no Typhoon!" I thought, but they sounded cheesy. "How about Percival, no to fancy... Omega? Nah, to evil sounding. Wait, Alpha. Yeah, like Alpha Prime, let's give it a reboot."_

"My name is Alpha," I stated and they eyed me curiously.

"Alpha?" the king questioned. "Does your name refer to the last Prime?"

"Well, kinda," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Since he's gone I might as well give the name a reboot, make it sound like a hero's name and not what it means right now."

The king stared at me in questioning thought, eyes full of curiosity. Finally he closed his eyes and nodded in approval.

"Such a young and courageous fellow," he chuckled with smile. "Come then, let us go and discuss plans for the downfall of these insurgents."

We were led by the royalties through a set of corridors and into a large room with a table standing in the center. A map was laid out on the wooden surface, little flags marking places on it. The man with gold eyes walked to stand on the other side of the table, opposite of us.

He took out a golden pocket watch and checked the time, smiling and raising his eyebrows as he completed his task.

"It has been exactly 2 days, 5 hours, 16 minutes, and 45 seconds since the attempt on the king and queen's lives," he simply said as if he didn't care much about it.

"Thank you Mr. Slentroph," the king thanked and the man, Mr. Slentroph nodded. "Now, my men have discovered that this rebel group, Feral Anarchy have created their base in the old temple to Chaos here on this world."

"You guys had an old temple?" I asked and he nodded.

"After the royal city was constructed we created a new temple here, we abandoned the old temple and it was claimed as a sacred site, but these insurgents have desecrated it."

"You want us to drive them out?" I asked, but the queen shook her head.

"No Alpha, we want you to find and exterminate their leader. Without him they will be disorganized, unable to formulate plans while they fight over power."

"And you run in and take them down," Luke said and the king nodded.

"Alright, which way," Tess asked and the king gestured at Mr. Slentroph.

"He will show you the way and aid you on this quest," he stated and the golden eyed man nodded.

"Come along," he asked and we followed him after bowing to the royalties. We left the castle behind us and went to a local tavern. The entire place was rowdy, tables and chairs were flying. Mugs of beer were either drunk down or thrown against the wall or floor.

Luke grabbed me and made me duck, saving me from a chair to the face. Elisa shadow traveled to a corner to escape a mug of beer headed for her. Tess was to short for anything to hit her so she just followed behind Mr. Slentroph. He led us to the corner the daughter of Nyx was in and we all sat down at a table.

"Okay, so what are your real names?" he asked and we raised our eyebrows. "Come now, you can tell me."

"Elisa Delimire," the Chaotic Judge answered and we all gaped at her. "What?"

"You just gave him your real name," Tess asked and she nodded.

"Why wouldn't I tell a Judge?"

Our eyes went wide as we looked back at the golden eyed man. He opened up his white suit to show the Chaotic Judge symbol, the symbol of Chaos inside a silhouette of a cloaked figure.

"Philip Meondre, Chaotic Judge at your service," he smiled and kept staring in shock. "Now, your names?"

"Percy Jackson," I introduced his eyes widened in shock.

"You are the Percy Jackson?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Guess it's my turn to be the center of attention."

"Pft," Tess stuck her tongue out and elbowed my arm. "Tess Lark, daughter of Zeus."

"Yes, I remember you," he replied. "I'm pretty sure you helped repair my ship once."

"Oh yeah," she said, remembering the experience. "A Mark VI Accelerator Shot, one of the fastest ships in the universe."

"Indeed, a gift from a client," he explained. "Now what is your name?"

We looked at Luke and he nervously smiled.

"Luke Castellan, ex-host of Kronos and son of Hermes."

"That was you?" the golden eyed man asked and Luke nervously looked at him. "Oh, sorry. I forgot I had the same eyes as the Time Titan." He pulled out his pocket watch and showed it to us. The engraving on the front had a punch of circles and lines signifying he was from Galacron which meant-

"You're a Time Guardian," I said and he smiled, nodding his head in approval of my answer.

"Indeed, we the descendants of Chronos," he stated with pride, "That's with a 'Ch' not a 'K'."

"So you got any old info?" Elisa asked, cocking her head.

"I suppose you mean new, so yes. Feral Anarchy seems to be getting this advanced technology from a supplier within the old temple of Chaos," he stated, "We must infiltrate it and discover who is this supplier, but also eliminate the leader of the rebels."

"Alright, when do we go?" I asked and he looked at his pocket watch.

"Ten hours, Six minutes, and 15 seconds," he answered, "In other words tomorrow at dawn."

"Okay, so..." Tess started, but trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"So...?" Elisa asked, trailing off too.

"So, um... where'd this code name rule come from?" I asked and Elisa smiled.

"That came from my best buddy," she playfully answered, smiling as she put her chin in her cupped hands like a kid.

"Really? What's his name?" I asked.

"You guys call him Alpha Prime."

"Okay..." I didn't realize what she said until my brain clicked. "WHAT!?"

"Yep," she said, "we were the best of friends, blowing stuff up and saving worlds."

"You knew Alpha Prime? The Alpha Prime?" Tess asked, shocked.

"Yeah," she said casually.

_"Okay, so this is going no where," I thought in my head._

"So um, do you know Alpha Prime's real name?" I asked and she nodded. "Can we know?"

"Yep," she answered and we waited in exhiliration. A couple minutes went by and we just kept staring until Luke broke the silence.

"You don't know do you?" he asked and she shook her head. "Yeah, knew it."

"Hey I know his name," Elisa stated with a glare making my best-friend freeze in fear. "I do, but he made me swear."

"Swear?" I asked.

"Swear."

For a couple seconds we didn't know what she meant until Tess gasped in realization.

"He made you swear on the River Styx!" she stated and the whole tavern looked to her after hearing her loud voice. "Uh, he he... sorry."

Everyone just stared, but a second later they went back to drinking, fighting, and singing. Tess was burning red out of embarrassment while Elisa was giggling in a fit. Luke was sighing in annoyance and I was just sitting there staring at everyone. That's when I noticed Philip, he was slouched in his seat, asleep.

"Wow," I murmured, "this is our team."

* * *

Several Hours Later

It was sundown when we left the tavern to stay at an inn in the royal city. We rented two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. Tess was probably asleep as soon as she curled up in the blankets like a puppy. Elisa was probably out after she did the same. Luke stayed up a bit to check his IM mail. Philip had checked his pocket watch and the moment it turned 9:00 he fell asleep.

That left me, the young Perseus Jackson sitting by the fireplace to ponder on my life. I've been betrayed, thrown away, cast aside like a piece of used garbage. Now however, I have a real family, a leader who acts like a father, a friend who I knew back on Earth, a 10-year-old girl with a crush on me, and a girl who I have no idea if she likes or hates me.

"The temple," a melodic voice spoke, feminine in nature.

My sea green eyes looked around, searching for a body from which that voice had come from. The fireplace's glow cast a golden hue on everything, but my shadow cast a dark shade behind me. Luke was snoring silently and Philip was just resting his hands on his chest as he slept.

"Pieces of the past empower the future."

I looked everywhere, searching for the voice's body, but saw no one. Finally, I gave up and sat down, convinced I was going crazy.

"I'm not that old am I?" I asked myself and I heard a soft giggle. "Elisa?"

"No," I heard and turned around to stare at the fire. Within the flames that licked the air, making wisps of black smoke rise up the chimney, there sat a small figure of a woman. Curves showing off her body and flames giving her a godly appearance. She seemed to be the size of his thumb, small and fragile. "I am the spirit of flame, living within the embers and the fires that burn with rage or courage."

"Whoa," I gasped silently, careful not to wake his friends because they'd probably be really cranky. At the same time my cheeks were turning rosy red as I started wondering if the figure had clothes on or not. "We're you watching me?"

"Yes young hero," she said with her soothing voice, "I have watched and waited, biding my time to wait for a hero to come and aid me. You hero, you have come and now I answer the call to save this world."

"How long have you been here?" I asked her.

"For many years hero, long before the flames of destruction razed Alpha Primer in the final days of the Void War."

"Wow," I said, "so, how can you help me stop Feral Anarchy?"

"I have seen their residence through the fires burning in their torches and campfires, in the furnaces and forges from which they create their steel," she answered. "The old temple holds an ancient secret from which their power now comes from."

"What secret?"

"Secrets of the past, from times of old," she answered. "Secrets of the Primes."

My eyes widened as I processed this information, secrets of the Primes? That means that they've been using Prime technology! Which also means... whatever they've been using to get this stuff, it must be old and Chaos will probably want to look at it. That's when I realized the flame spirit was still looking at me.

"Um, do you need something? I mean, do you want something in return for telling me this?"

"It seems very greedy of I, but yes, I ask a favor of you," she answered and I bent forward a bit till I was a couple inches closer, but still two feet from the fire. "Take me with you, take me so I may go to the stars, but also please keep my existence a secret. I have many enemies who would come and end me."

"Um, how do I do that? I think you'd probably burn through my pockets."

"Do you have a device fire can be stored in?"

"Hm..." I murmured, trailing off in thought. "Oh!" I walked over to the side of my bed quietly. I opened up my backpack to grab my IM Communicator. "Can you use this to?"

"Perhaps," she said and attempted to get into it. The flames rose and curved towards the device. Suddenly, the fire flashed and a small bit of it shot into the communicator. It turned on and instead of an IM it created a floating flame from which the fire lady was standing in. "Perfect," she said and bowed to me. "I thank you Perseus Jackson, hero of Chaos."

With that she disappeared into it and left me alone in the room. I finally decided to get in bed and sleep. The thoughts of what she had told me haunted me till I fell into Morpheus' realm.

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you like this story and this chapter**

**Sorry for the long wait my viewers**

**So, I'm building up towards the events that happened in the second chapter about the wars and battles**

**Then we'll get to what happens two years later with the reappearance of Alpha Prime**

**So, Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
